Program guide generation is an electronically-implemented process for mapping content information associated with one distribution scheme to another distribution scheme. In some situations, electronic program guides may be used to identify times and programs associated with channels in a content distribution scheme such as may be used by a cable television network. If the content is remapped to a new distribution scheme (e.g., by reassigning channel numbers), the program guide provided with the content may appear inaccurate. The conventional solutions have been to not provide the program guide or to display the program guide with inaccurate channel information. This often causes problems as viewers of the content may be unable to easily locate the content they wish to watch.